1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to sighting assemblies for firearms. More specifically, the invention relates to mounting clamps capable of coupling a telescope sight to a firearm.
2. Description of the Related Art
Telescopic sights are used in a wide range of different fields. Telescopic sights, such as scopes, are often used to aim firearms, such as rifles or handguns. A user can peer through the scope to view a target up close. Conventional multi-piece rings for mounting scopes often include an upper member and a lower member that can be joined together to surround the scope. Unfortunately, scopes are often damaged due to high stresses produced as the upper and lower members are fastened together. Loads can be transmitted through sharp corners of the upper and lower members producing stress concentrations in the scope. The stress concentrations may result in unsightly damage and an unfavorable overall appearance of the scope. If the scope is deformed by a significant amount, optical components within the scope may become misaligned or damaged.